1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system for remotely storing data files, and more particularly to a system for transferring data files from a client across a network to a remote storage facility.
2. Related Art
Losing data is a significant problem for computer systems and electronic devices, and for users of computer systems and electronic devices. Sophistication of computer users varies greatly and may sometimes add to the loss of data. Conventional methods of storing data may store the data locally on a hard drive or a flash memory of a computing device. However, computing devices are vulnerable to viruses, instability in operating systems, storage device failures, and damage to the computer system, all of which may lead to a loss of data and to user frustration. The frustration is particularly acute when data of importance is lost, such as work-related data or digital photograph data having sentimental value. While improvements in computer hard drive and other storage device technologies, such as redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) and mirroring, may allow some opportunity for data recovery, many times data may be lost forever. Data may be lost in many instances since conventional computer systems rely on the integrity of data stored at a storage device local to their computing device.
What is needed then is an improved storage system and method of protecting data that overcomes shortcomings of conventional offerings.